Moving Day
by sneetchstar
Summary: Arthur moves Gwen to the castle.
1. Chapter 1

A pale orange glow is just starting to appear in the eastern sky. The streets of Camelot are still, apart from a trio of figures with a cart, making their way quietly through the lower town. They come to a stop outside a modest house, but clean; the house of the maid Guinevere, nursemaid to the late king.

One of the men motions to the other two to wait outside, and he creeps towards the door. He listens. No sound. Gently he eases the door open and peeks inside. No movement. He slips in, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

In the dim light, he sees Guinevere's sleeping form in the bed. She is turned away from him, towards the wall, blankets up to her chin. He sits at the table facing her, folds his hands in front of him and waits, watching her sleep.

As the light grows, Gwen starts to stir. She turns over, opening her eyes for the briefest of moments before they close again. Almost instantly they fly open wide and she lifts her head from the pillow.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" She asks, bewildered.

"I've come to help you move," replies the king. Gwen sits up in the bed, pulling the blankets around her for warmth.

"Move? Whatever do you mean?"

"I want you to take residence in the castle," Arthur says, as he moves around to the near side of the table and sits across from her, wanting to be near her. He longs to touch her, but he clasps his hands together instead.

"I get no say in this matter?"

"No."

"But this is my home."

He leans toward her, resting his elbow on his knees, and says quietly, "I need you to be where I can always keep you safe. And the guards on night duty are getting tired of hanging around outside your house every night."

"You've had guards posted outside my house? But I have been perfectly safe here for years."

"Need I remind you that it was not long ago that you were taken from your 'perfectly safe' home? If that were to happen again," he pauses, swallowing, "it would be more than I could bear."

Gwen sighs and looks down at her lap. She is truly touched at his concern. She also knows she will not win this debate. Looking back up into his eyes, she replies, "Very well. But what of my house?"

Laughing, Arthur replies, "Elyan is going to move in."

"Of course he is," she says with a smirk.

"He and Merlin are waiting outside with a cart. And I've already got servants emptying and cleaning Morgana's room for you."

"Morgana's room? Surely I don't need anything that grand."

"Nonsense. It's only temporary, anyway," he says, smiling impishly, "because once we are married, you'll be… well, you'll be moving into my quarters."

Gwen blushes, looking away for a second, then back at Arthur, who is also blushing slightly. They look at each other for a few moments, each pondering the possibilities suggested by Arthur's statement.

Finally, Arthur clears his throat and stands, saying, "It's settled then. Let's get started."

"Um, Arthur?" asks Gwen.

"Yes?"

"I've only just woken up," she says, pointing at herself seated in the bed.

"Oh. Yes. Well. I'll just step outside then, while you… do whatever it is you need to do."

As the king heads toward the door, Gwen stands and pulls the tie holding her hair back and shakes her hair out. She pauses a minute, then says, "Have the three of you eaten?" Arthur stops at the door, and says, "No, we haven't."

As Gwen grabs a basket and piles bread, cheese, fruit, and some cured meats into it, Arthur turns and is stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her.

Gwen turns to hand Arthur the basket, and sees that he is standing there like a stunned statue.

"What?" she says. "Oh, goodness, I must look awful," she says, bringing her free hand up to smooth her hair.

"No," Arthur manages to squeak out, "quite the contrary, in fact," he says, reaching for the basket with a dazed look on his face.

As their hands touch, he just looks at her standing there in her nightdress, hair a tumble of dark curls, still warm and sleepy. He has never seen her looking more desirable. He fights the temptation to grab her and take her back to bed.

"I'd… better go outside," he stammers, then takes the basket and makes a beeline for the door.

Gwen smiles to herself and starts getting ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur steps out into the cool morning air. He looks over at his two companions. Merlin is sitting on the edge of the cart looking up at the sky and Elyan is lying in the cart, apparently dozing.

"Guinevere's sent some breakfast," Arthur says as he walks over and plunks the basket down next to Elyan's head, causing him to jump. Merlin laughs, then notices Arthur's somewhat haunted demeanor.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"Hmm?" replies Arthur, still distracted by recent memories.

"Does Gwen look that bad first thing in the morning?" Elyan asks with a smirk.

"What?" answers Arthur, "No; that good."

Merlin smiles, happy for his friend and master, but Elyan looks a little troubled. He clears his throat and cautiously says, "Sire, you may be king, but please keep in mind that Gwen is my sister."

This seems to snap Arthur out of his reverie, and he quickly recovers. "Oh. Yes. Well remembered, thank you," he replies, clapping Elyan on the shoulder.

As they turn their attention to the basket, Merlin notices two small children standing in the street, watching them. He looks up and says, "Hello."

The older child, a girl, says, "Hello."

"What are you two doing out so early?" asks Merlin.

"Mother sent us to go gather berries for breakfast," she says. In one hand she is holding an empty basket. With the other she is holding her brother's hand.

"Berries are hardly a fitting breakfast for two growing children," Arthur says. He removes three apples from the basket, hands them to Merlin, and carries the basket across to the children.

"What is your name?" Arthur asks the girl.

"Bronwyn," she answers, looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm Arthur," he tells her.

"I know who you are, my lord," she says. This gives the young king pause. "Do you, now?" he asks her with a smile.

"You're the king," she says and smiles back.

As Arthur transfers the food from Gwen's basket to Bronwyn's, he notices the young boy has a battered homemade wooden sword hanging from his belt.

"I like your sword," he says. The boy looks down.

"Marcus," prompts Bronwyn, "Say 'thank you.' That's the king."

"Thank you," says Marcus.

"Tell me," continues Arthur, "do you practice with your sword every day?"

"Yes. I want to be a knight," replies Marcus quietly.

Bronwyn nudges her brother and says, "Father has told you that you can't be a knight. Why do you keep telling people that?"

Arthur crouches down, looks at the boy, and then asks, "Marcus, how old are you?"

"Four," he says.

"Well, then. In two years' time, you come and see me and we'll start your training."

Marcus gasps and his eyes grow wide. Bronwyn looks stunned as well. Arthur stands, having emptied his basket into theirs.

Elyan steps forward. Putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder, he says, "He will make an excellent knight, sire."

"You know these children?" Arthur asks him.

"I do."

"Very good. This afternoon you will go to their house and tell their parents what we have discussed here. And if there's anything young Bronwyn wishes to do, make arrangements for her as well."

"Yes, sire."

Marcus looks up at Arthur and boldly asks, "If you're the king, what are you doing here?"

"Marcus!" reprimands Bronwyn, shocked at her normally quiet younger brother's boldness.

"They're waiting for me." Guinevere is in her doorway, standing with Merlin, who is munching his apple. She has been watching Arthur talk to the children, and both she and Merlin are smiling broadly.

"I'm going to go live in the castle," she continues, "and the king has brought my brother and his servant to help me with my things."

"I see," Bronwyn says, looking neither troubled nor surprised by this news.

"You two had better go back home now," Elyan tells them.

As they turn to leave, Gwen calls after them, "Bronwyn, do not forget to tell your mother that Elyan will be paying you all a visit later."

Bronwyn turns. "I won't," she says solemnly, nodding at Gwen. She looks at Merlin, and when their eyes meet, Merlin sees the briefest flash in her eyes and feels the air vibrate between them.

Merlin quickly takes a bite of his apple to disguise his shock. He now knows three things: First, Bronwyn will not forget to tell her mother the news. She does not forget anything, ever. Second, he must find a way to accompany Elyan to their house later that day and somehow talk to her alone. And third, he must protect this girl. She has magic; and what's worse, she may not yet be aware of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Elyan turns, takes a bite of his apple and picks up a satchel he has brought that has been sitting in the cart. He walks into his sister's house, followed by Merlin. Arthur also walks toward the house, but stops in front of Gwen, who is holding his apple. She is still smiling, with a loving glow in her eyes as she watches him approach.

"You are a wonderful man," she says, holding the apple out for him.

"Everyone deserves a chance," he replies. They are now both holding the apple. Gwen leans closer, rises up on her toes, and kisses him briefly, but softly. She turns and goes into the house.

"Elyan, let's work on getting my things gathered _before_ you begin unpacking your rubbish, shall we?" Gwen chastises her brother as she walks inside.

"Rubbish? I beg to differ, these are my – ow!" Elyan protests, but Gwen punches him playfully on the shoulder and he stops. Arthur and Merlin chuckle while they eat their apples. They don't often see the two siblings interact this way.

Guinevere looks around her small home. _I won't need any of these things,_ she thinks, and sighs.

"Gwen?" Arthur asks, noticing her pensive state.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just trying to think of what I could possibly need to bring along with me from here. I won't need most of these things. I don't know why you even bothered to bring a cart," she says.

"Bring whatever you would like to have," Arthur says, "I want you to be comfortable there. It is to be your home now."

"I'll be needing all this stuff anyway," Elyan adds, trying to be helpful.

Gwen rolls her eyes and starts selecting a few personal items that are dear to her. A candlestick her father made for her, an embroidered blanket that was her mother's, her sewing kit. She turns to her wardrobe. "Well, I will be needing my clothes," she says, opening it.

"Not really," Arthur says. Elyan chokes on his apple. Merlin pounds him on the back, laughing

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it that way! I simply meant that Guinevere can have all the new dresses she wants made for her. Finer dresses," he explains, then quickly adds, "Not that your current dresses aren't fine, you are a wonderful seamstress, I just meant…"

Gwen is also laughing now. "It's all right, Arthur, I know what you mean. But I will need something to wear until new dresses are made. Or until I make some myself. And then I can pass these on to some of the other serving girls who might need them."

"Guinevere, it won't be necessary for you to make your own clothes," Arthur says, regaining his composure.

"Arthur, I enjoy it. Besides, I will get bored if I have nothing to do with my time," Gwen tells him. She turns back to the wardrobe and pulls her dresses out, handing them to Merlin, who lays them across a sheet he has spread on the table. She places a few more items of larger clothing on the pile, and they bundle all Gwen's dresses in the sheet, and Elyan takes them out to the cart. She produces a satchel for her smaller delicates and handkerchiefs, which she packs carefully, keeping her body between the intimate garments and the men.

She takes one last look around the house, saying, "I think that's it. Besides, it's not like I won't be able to come back for anything I've forgotten." She walks towards the door, which Merlin opens for her. She walks out, followed by Arthur and Merlin, and the three of them make their way back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Camelot is just starting to come to life for the day as the trio walks back to the castle. Arthur and Guinevere walk side by side with Merlin behind, pulling the cart. Arthur wants to take her hand but he knows he probably shouldn't. Instead he hassles Merlin.

"Come on, Merlin, keep up," he teases.

"I'm right behind you," Merlin calls back.

"It's not like that cart is heavy, she hardly brought anything."

"Arthur, stop teasing Merlin!" Gwen says, playfully swatting Arthur's arm. He immediately feigns injury and she laughs.

They reach the doors and Merlin sets the cart down. He reaches into it, hoisting Gwen's bundle of dresses into his arms with a grunt. He staggers. Arthur rolls his eyes and takes the large floppy bundle, swinging it up to his shoulder easily. Gwen picks up her small bag of delicates and Merlin gathers the rest of the things. They walk into the castle and head down the corridor towards Morgana's former room.

A few servants are just exiting the room as they get there, and they curtsy to Arthur and hurry off, toting brooms and buckets with them. Arthur opens the still-ajar door wider with his free hand and Guinevere enters. She looks around.

The room is almost unrecognizable as having been Morgana's. All of her personal belongings have been removed. The furniture has not only been rearranged, but most of it has been changed completely. Different bed. Different wardrobe. Different vanity. There are no drapes on the windows and no linens on the bed. Guinevere turns and looks at Arthur.

"When you said 'cleaned and emptied,' you meant it!" she says to him, flabbergasted.

Merlin and Arthur set her things down on the table. "This is your room. You may do whatever you like with it. I've had it left it this way so that you may choose to decorate it however you wish," Arthur says to her, walking over to her and touching her shoulder gently.

"Thank you, Arthur," she says and impulsively steps forward and hugs him. Merlin busies himself by unbundling her dresses and hanging them in the wardrobe. He is secretly happy that they are comfortable enough with him to be open about their feelings in his presence, but still he doesn't want to intrude on their intimacy.

Arthur wraps his arms around her, squeezing his eyes together to maintain his composure. He really wants to lean over and kiss her until neither of them can think straight, maybe carry her over to the bed, and… _perhaps having her under the same roof with me wasn't the wisest idea,_ he thinks.

Gwen steps away, smiles sheepishly, and turns to the table and her things. She looks. "Is this everything from the cart?" she asks, scowling.

"Yes, everything," Merlin says, turning back from the wardrobe. "Is something missing?"

"My candlestick. The one my father made. It's not here."

"Nothing fell off…" Merlin muses.

Gwen sighs. "I must have left it on the table at home. At the old house," she corrects herself.

Merlin, seeing his opportunity to return to the lower town to look for Bronwyn, volunteers, "I'll go back and get it. I need to put the cart away anyway."

"Thank you, Merlin. It's such a silly thing, but I don't have much of him for myself."

"Not silly at all. I'll be back before you know it," he says, turning to leave.

"Take your time," Arthur mutters to him as he passes.

Guinevere is staring at the widows, hands on her hips. Then she fusses with her things on the table. Putting something here. Moving it there. She stops and stares at the bed. Then the windows again. Ponders the placement of the vanity in relation to the windows.

"Guinevere."

That voice behind her. She stops, closing her eyes. _Sun, moon, and stars, when he says my name like that…_ she thinks. His voice speaking her name has a tactile quality; she can feel it like a caress over her entire body, as if his hands – no, his lips – are brushing over every inch of her skin, his warm breath heating her and giving her the chills simultaneously.

She turns around to find him walking slowly towards her. Her heart speeds up and she feels warm all over. Her lips part and she unconsciously licks them in anticipation of what she hopes is about to happen. She takes a step forward herself and finds herself in his arms, his hands roving her back, up under her hair, reaching her neck. He leans in and kisses her, holding her head gently in one hand, the other stroking the small of her back. She winds her arms up around his neck and feels his tongue asking for entrance. She parts her lips, allowing him in to explore the warm corners of her mouth. She makes a small noise in the back of her throat and meets his tongue with her own, stroking back, kissing him back as fervently as he is kissing her. Surprised and delighted, he groans into her mouth and backs her up to the table, picking her up and sitting her down on it. He moves in closer, pressing against her knees so that they part slightly, allowing him to nestle into her.

Guinevere is past all thought. Somewhere deep down it registers that he's gotten her into a very indecent position, but she doesn't care. Her hands roam through his hair as he continues kissing her, nibbling and sucking on her lips as if she were made of nectar. He leaves her lips and moves down her jaw and starts planting scorching kisses on her neck, creating a current of new sensations that course through her. She sighs, breathing heavily, eyes closed, head back. Guinevere tilts her head down slightly, taking Arthur's earlobe in between her teeth. She bites it lightly and then sucks the tender flesh there. Her tongue suns along the outer shell of his ear, then snakes in to tease the sensitive inner bit. Arthur's eyes fly open as goosebumps rise on his skin at the unexpected pleasure. She fights the urge to wrap her legs around him.

There is a knock at the door. They freeze, both silently thanking Merlin for having the forethought to close it completely when he left. Arthur stands, looking completely disoriented. Gwen hops off the table and says, "Just a moment." She looks at Arthur, who has decided that he needs to sit at the table for a few moments to avoid some obvious embarrassment, and sees what she's done to his hair. She quickly straightens it out for him and then trots to the door, mind whirring, trying to think of excuses.

She opens the door and breathes a sigh of relief. "Gaius," she says, smiling and stepping back so that he may enter. She won't need any of those half-formed excuses after all. Arthur is still seated at the table, diligently inspecting the embroidery on Gwen's mother's blanket, still folded on the table.

"Good morning, Gaius," Arthur says casually.

Gaius stifles the knowing smile playing over his features and says, "Good morning, Sire, Gwen." Their flushed faces and swollen lips have not escaped his attention.

"I brought you some flowers to welcome you to the castle," Gaius says, presenting Guinevere with a lovely bouquet of wildflowers.

"Thank you, Gaius, they're lovely," she says, hugging him, "only I don't know if I have anything to put them in…" she looks around the room.

"Good thing I've thought of that as well," he says, producing a beautiful glass vase, which he places on the table. He pours some water from a pitcher nearby and she places the flowers in.

"I'm very happy you're here with us, now," Gaius tells her. "One less thing I shall have to worry about," he adds, his grandfatherly concern showing.

"You needn't worry about me," Gwen assures him. "And now I will be more available to assist you when you have need," she says. She enjoys helping Gaius care for the sick and injured, and Gaius has complimented her skills as a nurse many times.

"Yes, speaking of that, I really must be going into town to see to the new blacksmith. He's gone and burned his foot quite badly, I am told."

"Thank you again, Gaius. Oh, do tell him if he needs anything he should look in on Elyan. He has all our father's old tools."

"I'll do that, Gwen, thank you. Arthur," he nods at the king, who gives him a smile and a wave. Gaius conscientiously shuts the door tightly behind him, finally allowing himself that smile.

Guinevere leans against the door and looks at Arthur seated behind the table. "Do you think he knew?" she asks.

"I am almost certain he did," he replies, his face completely neutral. They look at each other, and suddenly Gwen starts to laugh.

"Poor Gaius!" she gasps between giggles.

"Poor Gaius!" Arthur repeats, incredulously, "What do you mean, Poor _Gaius?_"

"Well, put yourself in his shoes. He must have been mortified." She crosses back over to Arthur, who is now standing.

"I suppose you're right. It probably is a good thing he knocked when he did," he muses, noting how close she is once again.

"Probably," she says, now standing directly in front of him.

"Guinevere, I'm sorry if I… went a little too far just now. It was improper and unfair of me to do that."

"Arthur," she says, stepping closer yet and placing her hands on his chest, "I could have stopped you at any time," she runs her hands around his ribcage, under his waistcoat, so she is holding him around his middle, "if I had wanted to," she concludes.

Arthur draws in his breath at her intimate touch and looks up briefly. "Guinevere…" he cautions.

She feels a lump next to her elbow. "What's this?" she asks, drawing her left arm out and reaching into an interior pocket of his vest.

"Nothing," grabs for her hand, but she has already drawn out the white linen handkerchief he had tucked in there.

"Is this my handkerchief? The one I gave you before the tournament all those years ago?"

"Yes," he admits sheepishly. "I have carried it with me every day since then."

She is incredibly moved by this simple admission, having had no idea that he even still had it, much less kept it with him. This simple sentimentality only endears him to her further. She folds the cloth neatly and leans up to kiss him as she tucks it back into his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin hurries to Elyan's house. _If I can find the girl now, I won't need to come up with a way to go with Elyan later,_ he thinks as he walks. He reaches the house and knocks on the door. Elyan opens it a moment later, candlestick in hand.

"I had a feeling it was you, Merlin," he says. He holds out the candlestick. "I was going to bring this with me when I returned to the castle. I saw she had left it on the table." Merlin takes it.

"Thank you. She missed it immediately," he says.

"Father made it for her when she came of age. I know he probably wished that he could have given her something finer, something pretty and jeweled perhaps, but she treasured this gift from him."

"It is beautifully wrought," Merlin agrees, admiring it. It is long and made of many thin rods of iron, twined together in a swirled pattern, their number giving them strength.

"I'll be ready to go shortly, if you'd like to come in and sit a moment, we can walk back together," Elyan steps back to invite him in.

"Um, I can't thanks. I have another errand I must see to before I return," Merlin says.

"Very well. See you later, then," he says, disappointed because he enjoys Merlin's company, but understanding because Arthur and Gaius both often send him scurrying all over town collecting things for them.

"'Bye," Merlin calls back as he walks down into the street. He turns to head in the same direction he saw Bronwyn and Marcus walking earlier.

He walks down the road, his careful eyes searching. This side, then that, looking for her light brown head. Six houses down and on the opposite side, he sees her, sweeping the front steps in front of their small home. He approaches.

"Hello," he calls to her.

"Hello again, Merlin," she answers, setting the broom aside. Merlin stops. _I don't recall giving my name this morning,_ he thinks, but is not entirely surprised she knows it.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks, walking closer again.

"Yes. Come sit with me," she answers, sitting on the step. Merlin sits next to her, candlestick across his lap. He thinks.

"When Sir Elyan calls this afternoon…" he starts.

"Yes?" she answers. She has a curious air about her; her attitude and manner of speaking are those of a much older person, "He is supposed to make arrangements for Marcus and for me, should I desire."

"Well, have you given any thought to this? Is there anything you would like to do, to learn?"

She bites her lower lip and looks down at her hands, folded in her lap.

"It's all right, Bronwyn," Merlin says, "you can tell me."

She looks at him and it happens again. The flash. The vibration.

"Did you feel that?" she whispers.

"Yes, I did. Do you know what it is?" he asks her.

"I think so. But I dare not say."

"Then you do, indeed." He looks at her. He looks into the street. No one is about. He makes a dangerous decision.

Merlin reaches a hand out, palm up, showing her that his hand is empty. He closes his fingers loosely, brings his hand back, and bends his head over the loose fist. He whispers a word and his eyes shimmer gold for a moment. She is watching, rapt. He reaches his hand back over and opens it. Bronwyn gasps and takes the small daisy now lying across his palm.

"What should I do?" she asks him, staring at him with large green eyes now full of wonder and admiration.

"Tell your parents and Elyan that you wish to learn the healing arts from Gaius. He is my guardian and he will take you under his wing. We will both protect you, and I will help you develop your… other talent."

"Does he know about you?"

"Yes. He is the only one. The king does not know my secret."

"Of course he does not. You wouldn't be sitting here if he did," she says. "I will tell them this. I think they will be relieved to get me out of the house, actually. They think I'm odd."

"You are. So am I," Merlin says with a smile. He takes the daisy from her fingers and sticks it in her hair, behind her ear. He starts to stand, but as he does, she suddenly jumps over and hugs his neck tightly.

"Thank you, Merlin," she whispers. She allows herself to feel hope where there was only trepidation before. She has always known that she was different. Any suspicions she had about magic she immediately shoved aside, too afraid of the consequences to face the truth. _We will both protect you,_ he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the castle, Arthur has pried himself away from Guinevere's side to attend to his own matters, leaving her alone to get settled in. She has been puttering around the room, putting things away, setting something here, then moving it there.

The door suddenly opens and Merlin comes striding in, candlestick in hand.

"Your trinket, my lady," he teases, presenting it to her across his forearm with a bow. She laughs and says, "Thank you, my lord," and takes it. She carries it over to the bed and places it on the bedside table.

"You might need one of these as well, Gwen," Merlin says, brandishing a new candle for her to place atop it.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, Merlin, thank you," she says, walking back to meet him halfway as he hands it to her. She places it in the candlestick.

"Looks like you're settling in well."

"Getting there. It's weird, though."

"What's that?"

"This is something I've dreamed about. Living here. Even before Arthur and I were… Arthur and I. It is natural for a young girl to fantasize about being a princess, isn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, but I think it probably is," he says with a chuckle.

"But now that it's happening, it doesn't seem real."

"Give it time, Gwen, you just got here," he smiles, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Now. Do you need my help with anything?"

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Arthur?" she asks, not wanting to get him into any trouble.

"Arthur has instructed me to help _you_ today, Gwen. Those are his orders."

Gwen smiles. _He really is a lot more thoughtful than most people realize,_ she thinks. "I was thinking of going to look for linens for the room. I could definitely use someone to help me with that," she said. _Anything in the castle is at your disposal,_ Arthur had told her before he left, _and if you need to go to the market for anything, please feel free._ She will look here first, not wishing to take advantage of his generosity.

Merlin and Guinevere return with some drapes in a soft green they had found in storage. Once shaken out a bit, they hung well and looked lovely.

"I thought you liked lavender," Merlin had said when she chose them.

"I do," admitted Gwen.

"Then why green?"

"Well…" she blushed.

"What is it?" he prods, noting her heightened color.

"If Arthur is true to his word, then this room is not going to be mine forever," she tells her shoes, "so I thought it would be wisest to decorate accordingly, so that it can be a nice guest suite once I've moved to…" she trails off, almost afraid to speak the words lest she jinx them.

"…Arthur's room?" Merlin finishes for her. He smiles and adds, "If I know one thing about Arthur, it is that he is a man of his word."

They have also been to the market, not having found any suitable bed linens in the castle. If they were in good shape, she didn't like them. If she liked them, they were moth-eaten or worse. Their trip was fruitful, and she found some draperies for the bed and a coverlet done in a tasteful pattern of greens and blues, with a hint of gold.

"This will do nicely," Guinevere says, "thank you, Merlin. I really appreciated your carrying everything for me." She leans over and grants him a kiss on the cheek. Now it is his turn to blush.

"You're welcome, Gwen."

"You should probably go see to Arthur's lunch," she suggests. She has enjoyed her time with him, but she is ready for some time to herself now. She is hungry as well.

"Very well, then. See you later," he says and heads for the door.

Arthur is having lunch in his room when Merlin knocks.

"Come," Arthur calls. Merlin comes in, grinning.

"How's Guinevere settling in?" the king asks.

"Pretty good. She's a little overwhelmed, I think," Merlin says.

"Hmm. So do you think it would be too much…?" he asks, leaving the question open.

"No. I think it will help, actually. We should definitely continue with the plan. Yes, definitely," he nods.

"Is everything set?"

"Yes. Everything is well in-hand, Sire. I'll make sure she shows."

"Good." Arthur is fidgeting with his napkin. His food is half-eaten.

_He is nervous,_ Merlin thinks, biting back his smile. "Done eating?" he asks.

"Yes, I think so. You can take these away."


	7. Chapter 7

Early evening. Dinner should be served soon. Guinevere hasn't seen Arthur all day, and has been wondering about dinner. Is she expected to join him? Is she to be left to her own devices, as usual? Merlin hasn't been around since she dismissed him, either. It has been a long, quiet afternoon. She thought she'd enjoy it, but it turns out she was mostly bored. She sewed a few throw pillows with some material she got at the market today when she bought the bed linens, and that managed to pass the time, but she was… _lonely. And hungry. What to do?_

A frantic Merlin busts through the door to her room. "Gwen! Come quick! It's Arthur!" he gasps, as if he has been running.

"What is it? Has he been hurt?" She drops her sewing and jumps to her feet, running out the door behind Merlin.

"I don't know what's wrong, come quickly!"

"Shouldn't we fetch Gaius?"

"He's in town right now!" _Stop asking questions and just come along!_

They arrive at Arthur's door. Merlin pushes it open and Guinevere dashes in. She skids to a stop, jaw on the floor.

The table has been set for dinner, linen covering the table, candles lit, flowers adorning the table. Arthur appears from one side, grinning like an idiot.

"What… you're… you _tricked_ me?" she stammers, struggling between being furious and being touched. She punches Merlin on the arm.

"OW! It was his idea," Merlin complains. She steps over and moves to punch Arthur on the arm as well, but he catches her hand and brings it to his lips instead, kissing her knuckles, then turning her hand over and placing a more lingering one on her palm.

"A simple… invitation would have been sufficient," she says, starting to soften.

"I wanted to surprise you," he replies, pulling her closer by kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Well, you might have done so by less shocking means." She is starting to melt.

"That will be all, Merlin," he says over her shoulder. Merlin exits quietly, and sits in the corridor, far enough away to avoid eavesdropping. He pulls a book out of his tunic.

Inside, Arthur has Gwen in his arms.

"Guinevere." She is a puddle.

He pulls her to him and kisses her gently, lips soft and warm, his arm cradling the back of her head, allowing him to brush the backs of his fingertips against the supple skin on the side of her neck.

He releases her lips and looks down into her eyes. "Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Yes, actually I am starving," she says, laughing. They walk to the table; he pulls a chair out for her and offers his hand, leading her into the chair. Once she is seated, he sits beside her.

They chat at dinner, about important things and things not so important. The food. The knights. Odin. Armor. Furniture. Arthur asks how her day was, did she get everything settled; Gwen asks how the training of the new knights was going. She also asks about the children they spoke with that morning.

"How did Elyan's errand turn out?"

"Very well. Their parents were quite shocked, naturally, but Elyan managed to convince them that I was serious."

"Good. It's wise that you sent him. They know him; they trust him."

"Yes, I thought that would help."

"And Bronwyn?"

"Apparently she wishes to study with Gaius," he tells her.

"Wonderful! She will make an excellent pupil. She is very smart."

"She wishes to begin her studies immediately, in fact. Do you think she is too young?"

She thinks a minute. "No, I do not think so. Maybe another child, but not her. She is only nine, but she is an unusual child. Quite serious. Carries herself with the bearing of someone much older."

"Yes, I did notice that she was a bit, as you say, unusual."

"What does Gaius think?"

"He is quite pleased, actually. So was Merlin," he says, his brows puzzling.

"Well, he'll be glad to have another person to help Gaius. Ease his workload a bit," she muses.

"Perhaps her good manners will rub off on him," he chuckles.

Gwen enjoys time alone with him, regardless of what they are doing. She knows he is completely her Arthur when they are alone. _I can be myself,_ he once told her. Watching him as she does, she has come to see how true these words are. With her, he does not need to wear the mantle of power, be the king, the decision-maker, the warrior, the sacred ruler. He is just Arthur, the man, for her alone. No walls, no guards. She smiles, thinking of this.

"What are you smiling at over there?" he asks, leaning back in his chair. They have finished eating.

"You," she admits.

"Yes, well, clearly," he teases, acting smug.

"Oh, don't be so sure of yourself over there. I'm still not sure I've forgiven you yet for scaring me earlier," she warns, feigning seriousness.

"Yes. Perhaps that wasn't entirely very fair," he presses his lips together, "or very nice," he admits.

"Just don't do it again," she wags a finger at him and he laughs. Arthur stands and walks around the corner of the table to stand by her. He pulls her chair out and turns it so she is facing him. She makes to stand, but he puts his hand on her shoulder, indicating that she should stay seated.

"Guinevere," he begins, kneeling at her feet, "I think you know this already, but I need to say it." He pauses and swallows. His voice drops to near a whisper. "I love you. I have loved you for so long now that I can scarcely remember a time when I didn't love you. When we are apart, I feel like… like there is a massive hole in my chest. Because you take my heart with you wherever you go." He takes her hands in his. "I am still finding my way as king, sometimes unsure in my decisions, but I am sure of one thing: You are already the queen of my heart and my soul, but I cannot be king of Camelot without you as my queen. Will you give me more than I deserve in this world and be my wife?"

Guinevere leaps from her chair down into his arms, tears in her eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly, whispering in his ear, "Yes, Arthur, yes. I will. I can think of nothing I want more."

She eases her grip on his neck and leans back to discover tears in Arthur's eyes as well. She kisses him gently.

"I love you, Arthur. My Arthur. Always." She strokes his cheek and then kisses him again, this time longer, with more passion. These are the words he has been longing to hear, and his hands stroke her spine and then grip the material at the back of her dress, bunching it in his fists. They are still kneeling on the floor together, next to the table. Arthur loses his balance and he falls back into a seated position, causing them both to start giggling, yet still kissing. The kiss breaks and they look at each other, there on the floor. Arthur swings his legs around to cross in front of him and produces a silver ring out of his pocket. Gwen sits in front of him, both legs to one side, ever ladylike. He takes her left hand and slips the betrothal ring on her finger. Then he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it.


	8. Chapter 8

Guinevere is sitting up in bed. It is late, very late, but she cannot sleep. Her mind is reeling from the day. She has some needlework in her lap that she's been absentmindedly working at, but her mind is not on this task at all. She's been sewing with an empty needle for the past three minutes, in fact. Her eyes keep straying to the ring on her finger and Arthur's heartfelt declaration. _Me. Tom the blacksmith's daughter. Future queen of Camelot. How did this happen? What did I do to become so blessed? Did Arthur talk to Elyan about this? I knew he loved me, but I still never dared to dream…_

There is a quiet knock at the door. A tentative knock. A knock not meant to wake anyone, should they be sleeping. Gwen's heart does a somersault. She puts the needlework aside and pads softly to the door. She opens it a crack.

"Arthur? What are…" she begins, but just then a sound reaches their ears; a guard on night patrol down the corridor. Arthur looks to the side and she quickly allows him in, closing the door behind him. He is barefoot, wearing soft trousers but no shirt. _Obviously he couldn't sleep, either,_ she thinks, his slightly rumpled hair showing evidence of tossing and turning.

"I…" he begins, not sure what to say. She looks amazing, and it is distracting him. In her nightdress again, though her hair is in a loose braid, he can see far more of her than he should.

"…couldn't sleep?" Gwen ventures, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Can I lay with you?" he asks simply, then quickly adding, "Just that. I just want to be near you."

"I… don't know what to say," she says, not sure if she should let him into her bed, no matter how noble his intentions.

"I need to hold you in my arms. I won't be able to sleep if I am away from you. Guinevere. I have promised myself that I will not damage your… virtue before we are married. As much as I may want to."

Gwen bites her lip. _It's not you I'm worried about, _she thinks. She nods, afraid to speak. They cross to the bed, where Arthur notices her abandoned sewing.

"You could not sleep either." Not a question. He picks up her work and looks at it. Smiling, he pulls the needle from where she had stuck it and fingers the thread dangling from the opposite corner. "I don't know much about sewing, but you're not going to get much done this way, I'm afraid."

Guinevere puts her hand to her forehead, smiling sheepishly behind it. "I guess I was a little distracted myself," she admits. Arthur sets the needlework on the bedside table. They look at each other, unsure. Arthur exhales and climbs in. He pats the place on the mattress next to him. She blows out the candle on the table and slides in next to him and he envelops her in his embrace. He sighs, and she snuggles against his chest.

"This _is_ nice," she admits, fingers absently stroking his shoulders, his chest.

"Mmm," he agrees, warm hands on her back. _I am never leaving this bed,_ he thinks, though he knows this it is impossible.

"Arthur?" she whispers.

"Yes, love?" he whispers back.

"What you said about my, um, virtue?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Guinevere?"

"Yes?"

"I want you."

"_What?_"

"What I said before still holds, I promise, but I do want you. Very much. I must be monumentally stupid to be lying in this bed with you right now." He holds her tighter, his hands sliding on her back.

"No, you're not. I'm glad you're here," she tells him, and lifts her head to kiss his chin, then tucks her head back down. _I must be monumentally stupid to let you lie in this bed with me._ "I want you, too," she admits to his chest.

Arthur's heart jumps. It feels like it's trying to ram its way out of his chest. He tries to ignore the stirring her bold statement has caused in his groin. He can't believe what she has just said. _Women aren't supposed to say things like that,_ he thinks, _or else I've been grossly misinformed._ He lifts her chin so that she is looking at him again. "Oh, really?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow and holding her chin firm so she can't hide.

"Do you think me brazen?" She looks worried now.

"Yes. And I think it's wonderful," he replies, kissing her deeply. This time there is no coaxing, his tongue has demanded entrance and was not only warmly received but met with her own probing desire. Her free hand roams his bare chest, the fair hair there tickling her palm as she strokes the muscles, running it around to his back, pulling him closer. He groans, his own hands running along her body, as far as he dares, resting at her waist. She reaches down and takes his hand in her own and guides it up to her breast, allowing him to touch at least that much of her.

"Guinevere…" he warns, but his hand has a mind of its own and is already busy getting to know this new part of her that he had previously been denied.

"Arthur," she breathes his name as he trails kisses down her neck, not daring to move his lips lower. _I'm afraid I won't be able to stop already,_ he vaguely thinks, savoring her taste, her smell, the feel of her skin.

Summoning his resolve, he kisses his way back up to her still-parted lips and steals a peek at her face. She looks blissful, eyes closed, head back, lips full and shiny. _So beautiful. I can't believe it took me so long to see._ She notices his pause and opens her eyes. Her lids are heavy and they only open halfway. She sees him looking at her, studying her. She leans forward and kisses him, saying, "You are beautiful, Arthur."

The unconventional compliment brings an unexpected laugh of delight from him and he says, "I'm supposed to be the one telling _you_ that!"

Guinevere laughs with him, and his hand slides back around to hold her, off of her breast. He looks down at her and says, suddenly serious, "Guinevere, you are simply the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She smiles the smile she keeps only for him, a sweet smile filled with love. He kisses her one last time and they cuddle together, finally able to sleep.

Just before they drift off, Gwen has a thought. "Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens in the morning?"

"I've left a note for Merlin."


End file.
